


Sixty-Two Holes

by lasergirl



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	Sixty-Two Holes

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://lasergirl.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [movies](http://lasergirl.livejournal.com/tag/movies)  
  
---|---  
  
_**V ficlet: Sixty-Two Holes**_  
It's frightening when the first image that popped into my head upon waking was this one. I really need to be doing homework instead.

V takes sixty-two bullets in that tube station, and it is not the pain that concerns him. It is the new weaknesses in his body, the fresh holes that let in air, the fractured bones and torn sinews that change the way he moves and fights and kills. He plows through Creedy's Fingermen and when he gets to Creedy he has to catch his breath. Unthinkable! Creedy doesn't even have time to piss his trousers in fear before V's hands are around his throat. He retches, chokes, spasms against the iron grate. And then he dies.

The new broken body doesn't work as well as the old one. It takes V much longer to walk back down the tunnel to his Viking train. He can't be late for his own funeral.

Bah. Questions? Comments? Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
